


Date Night

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann helps Newt get ready for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Title: Date Night  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
A/N: inspired by [this prompt at the _Pacific Rim_ kink meme](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1948237#t1948237)  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann helps Newt get ready for a date.

“Hermann, I need your help.”

“Newton, why are you standing in my room in nothing but your boxers?”

“I have a date tonight and I don’t have anything to wear. All of my clothes are either dirty or stained and we might be going somewhere fancy. Normally, I would just wear my leather coat over the stained shirt, but that was kinda wrecked when I got attacked by the Kaiju.”

“You know, if you actually did your laundry on a regular basis, you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Hermann! The car is going to be here in ten minutes to pick me up and I’m practically naked.”

“I’ll help you, but then you’re going to owe me a favor.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, dude. Just get me some clothing, preferably something that doesn’t make me look like I’m in my seventies.”

“Mocking my taste in clothes is not going to help you right now.”

“Can I just go through your closet?”

“Fine, but don’t move things around. I have them in a certain order.”

“Hermann, you actually have some really nice stuff in here. Why don’t you ever wear any of it? You could do something besides the whole sweater vest on top of a shirt on top of an undershirt. Maybe you’d be a little less grumpy if you weren’t drowning in layers of clothes.”

“Some of those things wouldn’t look as professional. So where are you and Hannibal going tonight?”

“How do I look in this shirt? Wait a second. You think I’m going to dinner with Hannibal Chau?”

“The shirt is fine. I just assumed the two of you were having some sort of a thing since you’ve been going to his lair every Wednesday night for the last three weeks for your dates.”

“While I think Hannibal is a fascinating guy when he’s not trying to kill me, we talked it over and decided that a bromance thing would be much more enjoyable than any attempt at romance. It just wouldn’t end well. I’ve been seeing his second in command. Remember the bald woman who picked me up last week? That’s Fang. She’s amazing.”

“Her name is Fang?”

“Well, that’s not her real name. That’s what everyone calls her because she tends to use knives dipped in poison to deal with people who are causing Hannibal’s empire any trouble. One scratch from the blade and you’re writhing on the floor in a matter of minutes.”

“I see. Newton, are you sure this is a good idea? You just said she kills people.”

“Hermann, I doubt she’s going to ask me to a fancy restaurant just to stab me with a knife. That would be very uncool and messy, plus it would ruin the date. Fang likes some of the same bands I do, she has an interest in Kaiju biology, she said my tattoos were ‘very beautiful’, and she thinks I’m funny.”

“Come here so I can fix your tie.”

“Thanks, man. Don’t wait up.”

“Have fun, Newton.”


End file.
